1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drain and drain systems, and more particularly, to modular drains and modular drain systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of drains and drain systems for carrying away accumulation of liquid are known in the art. In the vicinity of swimming pools and in enclosed shopping malls, for example, it is very important that accumulated liquid such as water be removed and that seepage to the substrate beneath be prevented. In particular, moisture or dislocation damage can occur as a result of seepage of accumulated liquid. In addition, freezing of such seepage liquid can cause further damage to the pool body itself, to decks, or to the surrounding structure.
Any dislocations or leaks in the drain system are undesirable because moisture penetrating the underlying soil causes dampness problems, and may result in the ramp or deck to swell and heave. A further requirement of drain systems is that they be adapted to be installed and fitted essentially flush against contiguous vertical walls such as in a corner or against a building wall to drain away liquid that might otherwise accumulate and develop into an unsanitary condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,322 discloses a combined drain and expansion and contraction joint to absorb pressure and avoid damage which may result from the heating and cooling of concrete slabs or sections. Such drain structures have a number of disadvantages including the fact that relatively extensive amount of on site time and labor is required for proper installation. In addition, these drain structures are difficult to install because the installer must align and hold the drain secure while the drain is embedded in concrete. Another disadvantage is that difficult and time-consuming on site operations are necessary to provide a liquid tight integrated system. Consequently, conventional drain system do not provide an easily installable, essentially liquid tight, drain system.
In the above regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,067 assigned to the assignees of the present application discloses a modular drain and drain system that facilitates pre-assembly of the components of the drain system to reduce on site labor and fabrication. The disclosed drain may be used to drain surface liquids, for instance, in a deck which surrounds a swimming pool, shopping mall, or any concrete or paved area. The disclosed drain also functions as an expansion joint to accommodate expansions and contractions in concrete slabs into which the drain is embedded, thereby reducing cracking and/or other damage that may result from contraction/expansion forces. The disclosed modular drain system is adapted to be aligned and secured on the ground while concrete is poured around the anchored drain, and may be attached to a conventional cylindrical drain pipe to conduct liquid accumulated therein.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,663 discloses a replacement re-cover drain top in which the drain includes a conduit cavity positioned below the surface level of the adjacent decking, and a top surface disposed substantially flush therewith. Transverse apertures of the drain top permit decking drainage to enter the drain and be conducted through the conduit to a suitable disposal site.
Although the above noted drainage systems have addressed many disadvantages of conventional drains and drain systems, there still exists an unfulfilled need for an improved drain and drain system that is provided in modular form with increased flow capacity and which further facilitates on-site installations. In this regard, there exists an unfulfilled need for a drain and drain system that includes provisions for retaining connectors so that the components of the drain system may be readily assembled together using such connectors. In addition, there exists an unfulfilled need for such a drain that can be manufactured economically.
In view of the foregoing, an advantage of the present invention is in providing an improved modular drain and drain system with increased flow capacity.
Another advantage of the present invention is in providing a modular drain and drain system that facilitates on-site installations.
Still another advantage of the present invention is in providing a modular drain and drain system that includes provisions for retaining connectors so that the modular pieces of the drain may be readily assembled together using such connectors.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is in providing a modular drain and drain system having the above noted advantages that can be economically manufactured.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention are attained by a modular drain for receiving drainage liquid comprising a polygonal upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion has a substantially lateral surface, a first vertical surface and a second vertical surface, the first and second vertical surfaces extending from edges of the substantially lateral surface to define an upper cavity, and the substantially lateral surface having a plurality of openings thereon to allow entry of liquid into the upper cavity. The lower portion is joined to the upper portion, the lower portion including a substantially semi-circular surface joined to the first and second vertical surfaces of the upper portion, the substantially semi-circular surface of the lower portion being sized to receive a tube section of a connector therein. In accordance with the present invention, at least one of the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface includes a retention mechanism that is sized and positioned along the at least one of the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface to retain the tube section in the lower portion.
In one embodiment, the semi-circular surface has a radius in the range of approximately 0.95 to 0.975 inch, inclusive and the tube section has a radius of approximately 0.95 inch. The retention mechanism inwardly protrudes into the upper cavity to contact and retain the tube section in the lower portion and is preferably provided on both the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface. In one embodiment, the retention mechanism contacts and retains an outer surface of the tube section of the connector at approximately 10 o""clock and 2 o""clock positions. The retention mechanism may be a retention groove that inwardly protrudes into the upper cavity and is adapted to receive at least one of concrete and aggregate therein. In such an embodiment, the retention groove may be substantially semi-circular having a radius of approximately 0.125 inch and positioned approximately 1.625 inches from a bottom of the semi-circular surface.
In accordance with another embodiment, the first vertical surface and/or the second vertical surface includes an inwardly protruding ancillary groove adapted to receive at least one of concrete and aggregate therein. In another embodiment, the substantially lateral surface of the polygonal upper portion includes at least one sloping portion that directs flow toward the plurality of openings. In yet another embodiment, the substantially lateral surface of the polygonal upper portion has a thickness greater than at least one of the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface. Moreover, the lower portion may be provided with support feet adapted to resist tipping of the modular drain.
In accordance with one embodiment, the lower portion is joined to the upper portion. In another embodiment, the first and second vertical surfaces of the upper portion are provided with interlocking interfaces. The interlocking interfaces may include interlocking protrusions that interlock with the retention mechanisms.
The upper portion and/or the lower portion may be made of at least one of a plastic and resin material. In this regard, the material is preferably selected from a group consisting of polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polypropylene, polycarbonate, nylon, polyester, polymethylmethacrylate, and composites thereof. An extrusion process may be used to manufacture the upper portion and the lower portion together using the same or different materials.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a modular drain for receiving drainage liquid is provided comprising a polygonal upper portion having a substantially lateral surface, a first vertical surface and a second vertical surface, the first and second vertical surfaces extending from edges of the substantially lateral surface to define an upper cavity, and the substantially lateral surface having a plurality of openings thereon to allow entry of liquid into the upper cavity, and a lower portion joined to the upper portion, the lower portion including a substantially semi-circular surface sized to receive a tube section of a connector therein. The first and second vertical surfaces of the upper portion are provided with interlocking interfaces which may include interlocking protrusions that are adapted to allow assembly of the modular drain.
In one embodiment, the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface are provided with a retention mechanism such as retention grooves that are sized and positioned along the first vertical surface and the second vertical surface to retain the tube section in the lower portion. In this regard, the retention grooves are sized to interlock with the interlocking protrusions.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.